Azinomycins A and B are potent and effective antitumor agents isolated from Streptomyces. Their biological activity resides in their ability to covalently alkylate and subsequently cross-link double stranded DNA. There has been no developmental work on the natural agents because of their poor availability from natural sources and because of their chemical instability. The aim of this proposal is to elucidate the molecular details involved in the expression of cytotoxicity and antitumor activity by these agents through total synthesis of the natural products and a rationally designed series of structurally and functionally related agents. The unprecedented structure, intricate functionalization, unique molecular mechanism of action, and effective antitumor activity make the azinomycins attractive targets for study. The major rationale for synthetic efforts lies in the construction of structurally and functionally related agents for use in elucidation of the details of covalent interaction of these agents with DNA. Methodology developed in the course of synthetic efforts will be used to design and synthesize agents with which to explore the chemical events surrounding DNA cross-linking. A convergent synthetic approach brings together five small fragments in a series of ester, amide, and olefin bond formation events and will be the key to the modular construction of a variety of molecules with which to explore structure-function relationships based of the azinomycin skeleton.